


Hellooooo Hot Mama

by Crispy75



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-23
Updated: 2015-12-23
Packaged: 2018-05-08 16:18:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5504468
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Crispy75/pseuds/Crispy75
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Raven and O are waiting in a club for Clarke and her New girlfriend Lexa. Raven spots a hot MILF to occupy her time while waiting. </p><p>What happens when they find out its Clarkes mum.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hellooooo Hot Mama

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ComicBookGeek1818](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ComicBookGeek1818/gifts).



> Tried to write some humour. Not sure if it turned out but Merry Xmas either way. 
> 
> For J, the sister of my heart. Hope this makes you smile. Love you.

Raven and Octavia were sitting in a popular lesbian nightclub waiting to meet with their friend Clarke and her new girlfriend. Raven didn't know Clarke well, only through Octavia who she knew through her brother Bellamy. Clarke wasn't someone she usually hung out with, a rich kid who at first she thought was slumming but after a while and O’s persistence realised she wasn't.

Raven didn't know much about Clarke’s home life other than her mother was a top surgeon who had always been too busy for her and her father was dead.

The only thing they knew about this new girlfriend was that her name was Lexa and Clarke had met her at the gym after her now ex Finn had called her fat when she caught him cheating. Lexa was working there part time as a trainer while she got her degree in sports movement. 

They were late though, probably getting it on somewhere and Raven was getting restless. Looking around the bar she tried to find anyone or anything that may catch her interest while pretending to listen to O who was rambling on about some cute guy she had met. Her eyes darted around to the bar then the dance floor before snapping back to the bar. Hello hot momma.

"Are you even listening to me?" Octavia asked then looked to where Raven was looking "oh no, bad idea. She's got to be twice our age and Clarke will be here soon."

"She's already half an hour late O" Raven informed never taking her eye off the gorgeous older woman who sat at the bar drinking what appeared to be a mixer of some sort. Raven noticed her foot tapping and head bobbing as she watched those on the dance floor. Someone wanted to dance. That was her cue "wish me luck" she told O who sighed as Raven left their table. She had a feeling this would end badly.

Abby wasn't stupid, she was very aware of the woman who had been watching her and that now dared to approach. She was also very much aware she wasn't much older than her daughter. The young woman was hot though and she smirked at the obvious interest in her gaze as she came to settle beside her. Who was she to complain about a young hot woman being interested in her?

"Raven" the woman held out her hand, never taking her eyes off her. Abby took the hand easily

"Abby" she returned and neither seemed interested in letting the others hand go.

"Dance?" Raven asked next and Abby smiled before finishing the drink she held and placing the glass on the bar. Raven grinned as heat thumped through her veins at the woman's acceptance of her. She had expected to work harder but this was very promising.

Once on the dance floor they danced up a storm and Raven was having the time of her life. Abby too was smiling and was pulling moves she hadn't pulled since she was about Raven's age. Finally Raven built up the nerve to move even closer when Abby turned her back and swung her hips. It was automatic like she was being pulled by a magnet. She stepped up and pressed her front to Abby's back, wrapping her arms low.

Abby accepted her with pleasure and a soft groan, her body coming alive at the press of the younger woman's and wet heat flooded her underwear. She knew then how she wanted this night to end. One night. It had been so long. Abby raised one arm up and over her shoulder to bury a hand in dark hair as soft lips nibbled at the skin of her neck. The other travelled down to rest over the ones low on her abdomen.

They danced that way for long minutes, ignoring the knowing smiles of the other dancers around them. Eventually though Raven needed more and knew she would be met with no resistance as she spun Abby in her arms, pulled her tight, and leant in to kiss her. The kiss was explosive from the start. Only the need for oxygen broke the kiss as they stared into each other's lust filled eyes.

"Come with me?" Raven asked and Abby nodded as they headed for the darkened corridor at the back of the club. Raven found the handicapped toilets empty and pulled the older woman in. She barely had the door closed and locked before Abby pressed her up against it and took control.

\------------------

Octavia startled from her phone as Clarke and a very hot brunette slid into chairs on the other side of the table. She shot her friend a glare.

"About fucking time" she growled and Clarke laughed.

"Sorry we got ah sidetracked" she looked at her blushing girlfriend.

"Good one Clarke" O gave the woman she knew to be Lexa a once over "I wouldn't say no to that either."

"O!" Clarke rolled her eyes then took Lexa’s hand. The poor woman was socially awkward unless it had to do with the gym. "Where's Ray?"

"She got tired of waiting and decided to distract herself with a MILF twice our age. Last time I checked they were playing tonsil hockey on the dance floor" they all glance out but there was no sign of their friend "looks like they've taken it somewhere private."

"Oh God" Clarke groaned "did you say the other woman was twice our age?"

"At least. But I will give it to Raven she was hot and looked like someone who took care of herself and the chemistry between the two?" She waved her hand at her face "I won't be expecting her back any time soon."

"Good on her. She works too hard and needs a night of fun." Clarke shook her head and turned to Lexa who was still sitting there awkwardly and smiled. "O this is Lexa, Lexa one of my best friends Octavia."

"Excuse me, best ever friend. At least I waited for you" O corrected and offered her hand to Lexa "nice to meet you, but word of warning, you hurt Clarke and I will rip you apart."

"O!" Clarke growled.

"Seems fair" Lexa nodded before turning her gaze back on Clarke with an utter look of devotion. O had to grin, looked like someone was hooked.

\----------

Raven kissed Abby lightly, breathing harsh as they came down from their mutual orgasms. Her wrist was throbbing but she didn't want her fingers to leave their warm haven.

"Oh God" Abby groaned, exhausted but feeling alive for the first time in a long time.

"Nope just me" Raven grinned and Abby laughed as they slowly pulled back and righted their clothes. "So this may seem totally inappropriate but can I have your number?"

Abby froze unsure. This was supposed to be a onetime thing. But looking at Raven now she remembered all the lonely nights she spent at home, and then thought of the earth shattering orgasm she had just experienced. It was just as good, if not better than any Jake had given her, which was a little scary but so much better than the insipid ones she could give herself.

"You want more?" She asked and Raven raised a brow.

"We were in the same room when we just gave each other multiple climaxes right? Geez Abby of course I want more."

"I hardly know you. I don't know anything about you except your name and the scary fact you look maximum a year older than my daughter" Abby sighed. Raven raised a surprised brow at the mention of a daughter.

"Well I'm a full time mechanic and part time student. Out of all my friends here tonight I'm the only one drinking legally, just."

"Then you are two years older than my daughter" Abby groaned.

"Irrelevant. I still want your number" Raven stated seriously pulling out her phone to show she was serious "and I want to know what you do for a job."

Abby sighed and figured why not. She didn't have to use it and having a young confident woman to fuck her when she needed to scratch an itch would be handy. She gave her number to Raven who looked like the cat who got the cream. Next she told Raven she was a doctor, surgeon in fact. 

"Awesome" Raven breathed "free medical.” Abby playfully slapped her and Raven paid her back by kissing her deeply until she moaned into her mouth. Raven pulled back reluctantly "I hate to do this but I was actually with a friend. We were waiting for another friend who was going to introduce us to her girl. She was running late."

"So you looked for a way to entertain yourself" Abby smirked and Raven grinned.

"You complaining?"

"Hell no" Abby laughed. "You should get back to your friends."

"You could come with me" Raven asked and Abby shook her head and gave her a pointed look. Hell no was she hanging out with a group of teenagers. She would have one more drink and head home. "Ok. I'll message you sometime" Raven promised and liked the way Abby's eyes darkened the same time her cheeks flushed.

"I look forward to it" Abby husked back and because they couldn't help themselves they leant in for one last kiss. When they finally unlocked the door they nearly ran into another couple kissing in the hall. Raven told them it was free and they hurried inside with a thank you.

Abby made Raven go first while she watched her leave and tried gathering her composure. She waited a few minutes and then headed to the bar so she could get another drink. As she approached the bar she saw a familiar head of hair and wondered what the hell to do. Before she could turn tail and run the blonde turned and they stared at each other in shock.

"Mum?" Abby saw Clarke mouth more than heard it over the thumping music. 

"Clarke" Abby nodded back. She knew her daughter was bi but seeing her here was a shock. Though seeing her mother in a gay bar must be equally shocking to Clarke. Abby had never revealed her own biness to her daughter. After Clarke revealed she was meeting friends and Abby revealed she needed a drink without being hit on Clarke asked her to come meet her college friends before she left. So found her winding her way through the crowd, not really aware where they were going until they reached the table and Clarke was introducing her to her friends and she stared straight into the shocked eyes of Raven.

\---------------

Raven had returned to the table to find Clarke and her girlfriend Lexa there. She had received ribbing from them with questions of where her MILF was. After explaining she had the MILF’s number much to their mirth she told Clarke she owed the next couple of rounds of drinks and the blonde headed off to the bar.

"Seriously Raven you're such a chick magnet" O rolled her eyes.

"I can't help it if the girls love me" Raven turned to Lexa who was watching awkwardly "isn't that right Lex."

"I suppose" Lexa stated while squirming in her seat at the intense stare Raven was sending her.

"So Lex, did Clarke ever tell you I like to make things go boom?" The Latina asked and Lexa shook her head "She wouldn't let me make Finn go boom, but I am warning you, hurt her and they will be lucky to find a fragment of your tooth."

"Raven" O was shocked, even though she had done her own threatening.

"I understand" Lexa nodded though smirking at the idea of these women ever being able to hurt her.

"OMG Raven. Isn't that your MILF with Clarke?" Octavia called out making her and Lexa turn. Raven’s jaw dropped as she sized Clarke and Abby up as they stopped at the table. Then she could only stare in part shock, part horror as Clarke introduced them to her mother. Abby managed to say hi to everyone before giving Clarke a last hug and leaving. Raven watched her go, disbelief shining in her eyes. O leant into her and said into her ear.

"Dude you fucked Clarkes mum."

Fuck my life. Raven groaned and banged her head onto the table much to Octavia's amusement and the other couples shock.

\-------

One year later. 

Clarke and Lexa halted at the bottom of the stares and looked at each other as they heard moaning coming from the kitchen. It was Christmas morning and Lexa had dragged a complaining Clarke out of bed at an ungodly hour so they could go find her mum and swap gifts. Then she heard her mother say

"Stop, we can't. Clarke and Lexa are upstairs" then another moan then "Raven, honey please."

Raven? Clarke looked at Lexa in horror only to find Lexa trying not to laugh. Growling she moved forward until Lexa grabbed her and held her back.

"Abby babe come on. It's been a year. When are you gonna tell her? I'm tired of being the dirty little secret."

A year? Clarke mouthed at Lexa who shrugged and Clarke narrowed her eyes dangerously. Had Lexa known?

"Oh honey" Abby sounded upset "I don't mean to make you feel that way."

"I love you Abs. I'm tired of sneaking around. I just want to be with you" Clarke bit her lip hearing her friends despair. She wasn't happy with the situation. And wait, Raven loved her mother? Wtf? 

"I love you too" Abby sighed back and Clarke almost stumbled at the words, grateful for Lexa’s arm around her. "I just don't want to lose her."

"I know it's going to be a shock for her and honestly I know if it came down to it you'd choose her and I’d lose everything but I just can't keep doing this for much longer. I can't keep asking Lexa and O and the gang to cover for us."

Clarke spun on Lexa who looked anywhere but at her. She was floored. Everyone knew about her mother and Raven and had approved enough to help them see each other without her knowing. Wait. Why was she the bad guy in this? Why had they been trying to hide it?

"Not much longer I promise. I can't lose you Raven. You're my world. You keep me going. You're my everything" and hearing the depth of her mother’s anguish she paused and took the time to take stock of things. She thought back over the past year and remembered how Raven and her mother had stared at each other when she had introduced them and she groaned realising her mother had been the MILF Raven had been playing tonsil hockey and more with that night.

Everything else started to make sense then. The times she had found Raven at the house on her surprise visits home, the times Raven had refused to let her into her apartment saying she pulled an all-nighter but looking like she'd had very satisfying sex.

The cancelled dinners or coffees cause something came up or her mother’s excuses she was being called in for surgery even though she was smiling at the idea. Everyone even her aunt Callie making excuses for one or the others absence. Oh god even aunt Callie knew. Her anger returned tenfold.

She went flying around the corner then, entering the kitchen and stopping at the sight in front of her. Her mother sat in a chair looking defeated and devastated at the idea of losing Raven. Raven kneeling at her feet and trying to apologise and console her, promising she won't leave. 

Lexa ran into her in the attempt to catch up and they both just about went down in a heap and drew the other couples attention.

"Clarke it's not ..." Raven started jumping to her feet.

"Stop. I heard it all. You're not going anywhere. In fact you're probably better fucking move in or I'll kick your ass for hurting my mother. The only thing I'm pissed about is everybody hiding it from me and my own stupidity at not seeing it before" Clarke growled at the stunned other couple. "And Raven."

"Yes?"

"I want to be a bridesmaid before I'm a bride" she looked pointedly between her lover and her best friend. They both swallowed hard and nodded "and one stupid stepmother joke and I swear I will tell mum every stupid daft thing I know about you for the rest of your life."

Raven’s eyes bugged and she nodded hurriedly, ignoring Abby's curious look.

"Mother I love you but if I hear one single sex noise I will never stay under this roof again" she informed and Abby nodded through her shock. Who was she and what had she done to Clarke? "Oh and you owe me babysitting for life for this. I plan on at least four." 

"Four" Lexa squeaked and received a glare "four's good" she placated and Raven tried not to smirk at how whipped she was.

"That sounds fine honey."

"Yeah. Will give our kids someone to play with" Raven nodded and all went quiet as everyone stared at her. "What? I'm not allowed to want kids?"

"I think I need to sit down" Abby whispered slumping back in her seat just as the front door flew open and the Blake's came racing in with their respective partners Lincoln and Echo.

"Merry Christmas bitches" O called out then paused at seeing everyone's shocked face "what we miss?"


End file.
